Entre escobas y Gnomos
by Charibdis
Summary: Ojos cerrados de una. Boca abierta de otra. Corazones al mismo ritmo y mariposas por doquier.


**Yo debería estar escribiendo la continuación de ''Fuegos artificiales'' Pero esta idea me mataba. Por cierto, veo que esa historia ha cuajado, así como la de ''Todos creen y nadie sabe'' Pues yo me alegro de que mis diarreas verbales sean coherentes y gusten, oye. Gracias por los comentarios, las lecturas, los followers y los favs. Se me derrite el alma con vuestro amor. XDD**

**Los personajillos estos no son míos...**

* * *

**Entre escobas y Gnomos.**

Por fin estaban de vacaciones. Era verano y el buen tiempo se dejaba notar en cada esquina. Aunque Hermione echaba de menos las clases, típico. Nada más llegar a la Madriguera había deshecho las maletas y se había puesto a leer los libros para el año que viene y así estar preparada para comenzar el siguiente curso y seguir sacando las mejores notas. Todos estaban fuera disfrutando del sol mientras jugaban un partido de su deporte favorito.

Hermione llevaba un rato sin poder concentrarse en lo que leía. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol que se elevaba sobre una pequeña colina. Desde ahí podía observar cómo sus amigos se divertían y de vez en cuando peleaban sin correr demasiado peligro.

_'' Será mejor que te alejes Hermione, no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que el verano pasado. '' _Le dijeron.

Oh, claro que no iba a sentarse cerca de ellos. No estaba tan mal de la cabeza. La última vez que lo hizo, los chicos se habían emocionado demasiado y entre piques y piques, la Quaffle había acabado volando hacía ella sin control y a gran velocidad. Tuvo unos rápidos reflejos y antes de recibir el golpe se lanzó sobre la tierra.

Se levantó con la cara pálida del susto fijándose dónde había golpeado la bola. Había dejado una bonita marca en el tronco del árbol sobre el que se apoyaba. No quiso imaginarse cómo habría terminado ella después de recibir semejante golpe, o peor. No quiso ni pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido una Bludgger lo que se hubiera estampado contra su cara.

Sus amigos se habían acercado velozmente a ella preocupados de que se hubiera hecho daño. Si no hubiera sido por sus buenos reflejos y por el grito que pegó Ginny al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la pelota, ahora mismo tendría una nariz clavadita a la de Voldemort.

Después de regañarles apropiadamente, aplicándoles a cada uno un severo rapapolvo, se fue furibunda del lugar dejando asombrados a sus compañeros. Estuvo varios días sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno, excepto a Ginny que era quien la había salvado, prácticamente.

Con Ron fue especialmente dura ya que él había lanzado esa bola sin conocimiento de causa, además, conocía de sobra lo bruto y torpe que podía llegar a ser, así que con más razón le había sermoneado fuertemente.

Así que después de semejante experiencia todos habían aprendido la lección. Sobre todo Hermione, que jamás volvería a ser una espectadora en tales juegos. Todavía miraba con recelo el movimiento de la Quaffle cuando estaba en Hogwarts animando a su Casa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esos recuerdos. Todavía seguía mirando cómo jugaban sus amigos. Aun sostenía el libro ''ligero'' que se estaba leyendo como aperitivo, sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista del improvisado campo donde volaban de un lado a otro. No podía dejar de ver cómo Harry se movía con soltura sobre su escoba, no dejaba de mirar cómo Ron lanzaba la Quaffle con fuerza a uno de sus hermanos, y tampoco podía alejar sus ojos de Ginny, que veloz, les había arrebatado la peligrosa pelota y se dirigía a la portería.

_Ginny. _Esa chica que era la hermana de su novio Ron y a la vez la novia de Harry. Esa chica que se escondía tras la espalda de su madre cuando llegó al andén 9 y 3/4. Esa chica que creyó que ella, Hermione, era la novia de Harry. Esa chica que sin más, se convirtió en su apoyo y en su confidente. En su mejor amiga.

_Esa Ginny. _

Se había convertido en una belleza exótica. Con ese carácter aniñado y vergonzoso que tenía al principio y del que surgió su verdadera forma de ser: Fuerte, decidida, apasionada, segura y valiente. Una mujer, porque lo era. Una gran mujer que había decidido salirse de los esquemas y que jugaba al Quidditch a la par de los más grandes atletas.

La admiraba y envidiaba. Ginny era popular y deseada.

Con ese cuerpo, menudo pero bien formado, y con las curvas justas y bien puestas. Un cuerpo moldeado por el deporte pero lleno de feminidad. Con su pelo suelto, esa larga melena rojiza en la que se zambullía y desearía quemarse como un tronco en la chimenea. Con esa sonrisa de superioridad y soberbia que la hacía temblar. Con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que estaba sobre ella, tan puros y claros, tan difíciles de descrifrar a veces y tan fáciles de comprender otras tantas. Esos ojos que ahora le devolvían la mirada, intensa, fuerte, significativa. Esos labios que la susurraban cotilleos en las noches y la hacían reír, esos labios que ahora mismo la hablaban desde lejos, dedicándole los puntos. Esos labios que la tentaban y la hacían soñar, que ansiaba besar, lamer, morder...

Una alarma empezó a sonar en su cabeza, mientras que su corazón palpitaba desbocado y con ganas de salir del cuerpo, y en su estómago volaba un zoológico de mariposas.

_'' ¿Había dicho lamer y morder? ¿Los labios de Ginny? ¡¿Pero qué narices pensaba?! ''_

Se levantó como un resorte del suelo. Esos pensamientos la habían asustado y su cara estaba pálida y fría debido al sudor. ¿De verdad su cabeza había pensado...? No, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo en voz alta. Pero lo había hecho, sin duda. Su cabeza había tomado las riendas y mientras observaba a sus amigos, ella había distorsionado la realidad y le mostraba imágenes que no sabían de dónde habían salido. Su mente había comenzado a imaginar situaciones que ni en sus más bizarros sueños ocurrirían.

Estaba bajando la colina mientras intentaba encontrar una razón lógica que justificase esas imágenes. Aun notaba el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su piel estaba más receptiva y sensible de lo que jamás había estado. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Respirar profundamente la tranquilizaba y sin duda lo necesitaba. Estaba acercándose a su grupo de amigos, que ya había decidido terminar la partida, y el sencillo hecho de acercarse a ellos, _a ella,_ la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de jugar?

- Claro que sí y les hemos pegado una paliza.- Comentó Harry.- Ese último lanzamiento de Ginny era sin duda imparable.- Elogió, sosteniendo la cintura de la que era su novia. Porque eso era Ginny, la novia de Harry. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir celos e ira al ver cómo sus cuerpos se pegaban.

- Les hemos dejado ganar, sino el partido habría acabado en un instante.- Dijo excusándose Ron mientras que se acercaba a su novia.

No sabía por qué pero Hermione atrapó con presteza los labios de su novio en una caricia tierna. Por un momento dejó que su boca actuara libre y acarició la cabellera pelirroja. Abrió los ojos y se separó. Por un instante se había dejado llevar y lo peor de todo, la cabellera que esperaba tocar era mucho más larga y suave que la que se había encontrado.

Ron la miró sorprendido por la inesperada demostración de cariño pero enseguida sonrió bobaliconamente. Hermione, en cambio, se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor. Los hermanos de Ron enseguida empezaron a silbar y a burlarse de la cara de su hermano pequeño mientras que Harry se reía. Hermione no se fijó en que alguien había mirado con dureza y desagrado la escena.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la pintoresca y asombrosa casa, la familia Weasley junto con sus invitados se dispusieron a preparar la mesa para poder cenar. Como siempre, la cocina y el salón eran un caos. Las cacerolas y platos volaban de un lado a otro sin cuidado mientras que los gemelos bromeaban y les enseñaban varios de sus nuevos artilugios, mientras que Harry era acosado con las preguntas típicas del cabeza de familia.

Arthur Weasley, un hombre amable de pelo rojo como las brasas y llamativos ojos azules. Trabajaba en el Ministerio y era un apasionado de los objetos muggles. Cada vez que Harry visitaba su casa le preguntaba qué otros objetos muggles se habían inventado recientemente y cómo se usaban. Si eran de plástico o no, si se usaban a determinadas horas, cómo estaban hechos y quién los hacía...En fin, infinitas preguntas relacionadas con el mundo que nada sabía de ellos, de los magos.

Y es que para este hombre, ese mundo era más mágico que el suyo propio.

Una vez lista la cena todos se sentaron en la mesa como una verdadera familia feliz. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban indescriptiblemente agradecidos con los Weasley, y se habían convertido en su familia. Siempre disfrutaban de su compañía, de las charlas de Arthur, de las bromas de los gemelos, de las regañinas de Molly.

Molly, otra mujer increíble. De ella había salido el carácter de Ginny. Y no convenía enfadarlas a ninguna de las dos. Era una mujer cálida a más no poder, amaba a sus hijos y a su marido y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a las personas. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo, lo que no sabían era lo perspicaz que podía ser la mujer, sin duda otro rasgo que compartían madre e hija. Parecía que la señora Weasley no se enteraba de mucho o que no le daba importancia a ciertas cosas. Pero sí, la mujer tenía vista de águila y sabía con sólo pasear la mirada por el salón, quién fingía y quién no.

Y eso era lo que le preocupaba enormemente a Hermione. Desde esa tarde en la que había tenido ciertos pensamientos con cierta pelirroja, estaba más nerviosa de lo usual y no podía mirar a su amiga sin ponerse colorada. Intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en la conversación que tenían los hombres de la mesa junto con una alterada pelirroja que no hacía más que rebatir los argumentos, pero no conseguía levantar la vista del plato. Justo cuando reunió el valor para mirar al frente, se encontró con una curiosa mirada castaña que la analizaba en silencio y con disimulo.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa nada más que temblar desesperada y carraspear para aligerar el ambiente. Estaba segura de que esa mirada había leído todas y cada una de las señales que su cuerpo enviaba sin su consentimiento. Había sentido con ese cruce de miradas cómo todos sus secretos eran desvelados y se sentía desnuda, desamparada.

Cuando la cena terminó y cada quién recogió sus platos llevándolos a la cocina a golpe de varita, Hermione suspiro derrotada. Había sido una cena extraña, para ella obviamente. No había dejado de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos y estaba cansada.

- Hermione querida, ¿podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos?

La voz de Molly interrumpió sus pensamientos y los nervios volvieron a ella de nuevo.

- Cla...claro que sí, Molly. No hay ningún problema.- Intentó parecer normal.

- Muchas gracias.

Ya en la cocina el silencio era ensordecedor y opresivo. Hermione no sabía qué debía decir para romper el hielo y sólo podía escuchar las risas provenientes del salón.

- Eres como una hija para mí, Hermione. ¿Lo sabes, no?.- Comenzó Molly. Hermione sólo asintió.- Estoy muy feliz de que tú y Ronald hayáis formalizado la relación, jamás había visto tan feliz a mi niño. Eres la mujer de su vida, te ama, y se nota que tú también le quieres.

Para entonces, el interior de Hermione era un hervidero de preguntas y nervios. Molly la estaba poniendo en un compromiso con esos comentarios y ambas lo sabían. Por eso intentaba parecer lo más serena posible. Además, se había dado cuenta del pequeño matiz que había en la frase. Había dicho que Ron la amaba y que ella le quería. Molly había dicho que _le_ _quería_ no que _le amaba_. Lo había omitido expresamente.

- Claro que le quiero, a veces es un bruto y su capacidad emocional es la misma que la de un ladrillo, pero me gusta.- Ante esas frases Molly no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, consciente de lo que la frase ocultaba y de la razón que tenía respecto a su hijo.

- Me alegra muchísimo que mis hijos hayan encontrado a personas tan increíbles como tú y como Harry. Ginny estaba enamorada de él desde niña, ya lo sabes. Y mi pequeña te adora, a veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a su propio novio.- Se carcajeó la mujer. Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente. Claro que lo sabía. Ella había sido la primera en darse cuenta de todo y había ayudado a que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, se fijó en el uso del pasado de la frase y en el resto de la misma. _'' Ginny estaba enamorada de él desde pequeña...'' ¿Estaba? ¿Cómo que estaba? ¿Ahora no lo amaba o qué? ¿Y cómo era eso de que la quería a ella más que a Harry?_ Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior.- Puedes dejarlo ya querida, esto último puedo hacerlo yo sola. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Hermione se fue pensativa de la cocina. La conversación con Molly revelaba muchas cosas y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que la mujer quería expresamente que ella descubriera esas cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó más tarde de lo que era natural en ella. Se levantó con el pelo más revuelto y enredado y con las sábanas de la cama totalmente descolocadas. Sabía que había soñado con algo y por cómo había deshecho la cama, tenía la impresión de que había tenido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no recordaba absolutamente nada del sueño ni tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que confirmara dichas sospechas. Al contrario, se sentía más segura que el día anterior. Como si durante el sueño se hubieran disipado sus temores o dudas.

Le tomó más tiempo del normal salir de la cama y teniendo en cuenta los pelos que llevaba, decidió tomarse un baño que acabara por despejar su mente. Aun seguía medio dormida cuando entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se lavó la cara antes de meterse en la ducha. Tenía unas ojeras tremendas. Si bien había tenido una pesadilla, eso no importaba. Lo que le importaba era el motivo de esas terribles ojeras que traía consigo. Si alguien le hubiera pintado un bigote y le hubiera colocado unas pequeñas orejas en la cabeza sería igualita que un mapache.

La noche anterior, nada más meterse en la habitación y acostarse, comprobó el poco sueño que tenía. Después de la charla con Molly, había creído conveniente acostarse pronto pues el día había terminado siendo más duro de lo esperado. A pesar de su decisión, su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de dormir. De hecho, el único órgano que quería dormir era su agotado corazón, cansado de tanto galopar dentro de su pecho. Su mente por otro lado, y sobre todo su cuerpo, ansiaban ver a su amiga pelirroja.

Tan concentrada estaba pensando en la noche anterior que no escuchó el evidente ruido de la ducha, ni se fijó en que el vapor llenaba el pequeño cuarto, y ni hablar de notar cómo las cortinas eran corridas hacia un lado. Y por supuesto, ella no notó nada de eso hasta que al abrir los ojos vio el cuerpo de una persona reflejada entre el vaho del espejo.

La menor de los Weasley estaba delante suya, desnuda, con las mejillas arreboladas debido al calor y completamente mojada. De arriba a abajo. De izquierda a derecha. Las pequeñas gotitas se escurrían por su delicada y pálida piel hasta sitios a los que Hermione deseaba llegar.

Las castaña tardó poco en procesar la información, y cuando quiso ser una persona humana se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos pegados en el cuerpo su compañera, a quien no podía dejar de ver. Su respiración se agitó inconscientemente y su garganta se secó de la impresión. Ella misma notaba cómo una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de cómo sus pupilas se dilataban ante tan deliciosa visión.

_'' Reacciona Hermione, por los gorros de Merlín. Deja de ver su cuerpo con esa cara. Joder Granger, la estás cagando. Se va a dar cuenta de que algo raro te pasa.'' _

Su mente, más bien, lo poco de racional que había en esos momentos en su cabeza, la espoleaba intentando hacerla reaccionar aunque fuera para obligarla a que respirase antes de morir asfixiada. Porque no se había dado cuenta de que, desde que la cortina se había abierto, ella había contenido el aliento.

- ¿...Hermione?.- Ginny estaba muda de la sorpresa.

Cuando entró a su habitación la noche anterior, se encontró a Hermione acostada dando la espalda a la puerta. Y esa mañana se había levantado antes que ella. Cuando bajó a la cocina, se enteró de que los chicos habían salido a probar _no-sé-qué_ y ella, aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento, había decidido tomar un relajante baño, de esos que hacen que veas unicornios rosas con patines y que estés todo el día de buen humor.

Desde ayer por la tarde no había hablado con Hermione, ya entonces había notado a la castaña más silenciosa y huraña de lo común, así que no había querido molestar. Por eso mismo no había esperado encontrarse con ella tan abruptamente, y menos en el baño, mientras se duchaba. Estaba segura de que había cerrado la puerta.

Cuando descorrió las cortinas, vio a Hermione apoyada en el lavabo con los pelos revueltos, unas ojeras profundas y los ojos cerrados. Nada más verla había sentido cómo su estómago se contraía, y cuando vio cómo se giraba hacia ella con los ojos como platos, su estómago estaba pegando botes.

No entendía el motivo, pero el ver a Hermione ahí parada frente a ella la paralizaba. Se había dado cuenta de los cambios en su amiga, y aunque no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, sintió que esa vez era distinta. Hermione no había despegado los ojos de su cuerpo en ningún instante. Veía cómo su amiga hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para darle privacidad pero fueron en vano. Ginny había visto cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y su respiración se agitaba y se contenía, parecía un pez boqueando en busca de aire.

La mirada de Hermione la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y brillaban demasiado. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en ella. Ni siquiera con su Hermano la usaba. Ayer cuando lo besó parecía más bien un beso desesperado, de esos que das para agarrarte a la realidad.

Por eso mismo no entendía por qué ninguna se movía y dejaba de mirarse con hambre. _'' ¿Hambre? ''_ Ginny se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza e intentó llamar la atención de su compañía. Mal hecho. Hermione había reaccionado por fin y levantó sus ojos, clavándolos en los azules de Ginny. El contacto visual empeoró la situación y ambas tragaron saliva descaradamente.

- Yo...Lo siento, no...- Carraspeó.- No debí haber entrado sin llamar antes. Perdona.- Hermione jamás supo si había hablado o no. Salió del baño y se vistió en lo que dura un pestañeo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba bajando las escaleras como si su vida dependiera exclusivamente de ello, y en parte dependía.

Ginny por su parte estaba clavada todavía en el mismo sitio. Agarrando la cortina y mirando la puerta semi-abierta del baño. No había entendido las palabras de Hermione. Sólo vio como su amiga salía colorada como un tomate por la puerta del baño hasta desaparecer de su vista. Rápidamente cogió una toalla y salió hacia la habitación. El pijama de Hermione estaba tirado malamente en el suelo, por lo que suponía, su amiga ya no debería ni estar dentro de la casa.

Sabiendo eso, se vistió con lo que encontró primero y se lanzó escalones abajo para alcanzarla. No la encontró por ningún lado, buscó durante un buen rato y su amiga seguía desaparecida. No tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarla pero no podía darse por vencida. No después de haber hablado con su madre antes de perseguirla.

-_ Oye mamá, ¿has visto hacia dónde se ha ido Hermione?.- Preguntó con prisa._

_- No tengo ni idea cariño. Pero se la veía muy apresurada y colorada. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?.- Curioseó. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Ginny tan preocupada, aunque ella se esforzaba por parecer tranquila._

_- No. Bueno, sí. Ay, no sé... Ha ocurrido algo...extraño. Y sinceramente mamá no sé si decírtelo o no.- Ginny suspiró. Había visto la mirada de su madre en cuanto empezó a hablar y sabía que no __la dejaría salir hasta que se lo contara.- Pero antes, prométeme que no pondrás el grito en el cielo ni nada por el estilo.- Amenazó la hija._

_La mujer mayor asintió satisfecha._

_- Me estaba duchando y sin darme cuenta Hermione ha entrado en el baño. No lo sabía y yo he abierto la cortina cuando la he visto._

_- Pero hija, eso no tiene nada de raro. No es la primera vez que os desvestís delante de la otra._

_- Lo sé, pero te digo que ha sido raro.- La miró de soslayo sopesando si debía decir lo siguiente o no. Finalmente se decidió.- Mira, desde hace un tiempo Harry y yo nos tratamos más como amigos que como novios, y no me parece mal del todo. Pero durante ese tiempo pues...Hermione y yo...Hemos sido más cercanas que de costumbre.- Molly entendía la situación de su hija pero no iba a darlo a entender hasta que la muchacha terminara. Vio como Ginny cerraba los ojos con fuerza y cogía aire.- Resumiendo, ayer cuando vi cómo besaba a Ron sentí celos. Y hace un rato en el baño, al ver cómo me miraba sin decir palabra, me he sentido...Emmm..._

_- ¿Te has sentido...?.- Canturreó su madre._

_- ...Deseada. He querido que me besara a mí en vez de a Ronald. Yo lo siento, mamá. De verdad. No quiero ser la deshonra de la familia ni nada de eso es sólo que...- Ginny había dicho todo lo anterior con los ojos aun cerrados y de carrerilla. Cuanto antes lo sacara mejor._

_- ...Es sólo que la amas.- Terminó Molly y sonrió enternecida. No le parecían mal los sentimientos de su hija. Después de todo ella en su juventud había sentido algo similar.- Mi niña, la amas. No por eso vas a ser la deshonra de la familia. Eres mi hija y te adoro. Estoy orgullosa de ti.- Ginny abrió velozmente sus ojos, no esperaba la aprobación tan rápida de su madre.- Deberías ir a por ella. Tenéis cosas importantes de las que hablar.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_Ginny salió corriendo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Su madre era la mejor del mundo, con diferencia._

Y ahí estaba ella. Ginny. Había recorrido todos los lugares donde su amiga podría haberse ocultado pero aun así no la halló. Era mediodía cuando tuvo la ingeniosa idea de coger la escoba y buscar desde el cielo. Se había dado bofetadas mentales por no haberla cogido antes. Ahora estaba cansada, sudorosa y la preocupación por Hermione aumentaba exponencialmente.

Media hora después de vuelo, por fin vio una sombra tirada entre la alta hierba de detrás de su casa y con el alivio pintado en sus ojos descendió hacia allí.

Hermione no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Sólo recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny, sus respiraciones agitadas, el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo excitado. Si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo allí seguramente se habría lanzado contra la pelirroja. No quería sentir eso por su amiga. Estaba saliendo con Ron, y ella estaba saliendo con Harry, su amor de toda la vida. No podía traicionar a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo debido a su egoísmo. No debía.

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Hacía casi 24 horas que se había enterado de que tenía esa clase de emociones por la hermana de su novio. No era culpa suya, ella no controlaba los sentimientos. Pero ojalá lo hiciera. Las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza y su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar. Aun tenía grabadas las últimas palabras de Molly esa mañana. '' _No huyas, acéptalo. '' _¿Que acepte qué? ¿Que estaba enamorada de su amiga? ¿Para qué iba a aceptarlo si era obvio que no era correspondida? Estaba cansada, y el día no se acababa.

- ...Hermione...- La castaña se paralizó por tercera vez aquel día. Le había parecido oír la voz de Ginny llamándola.

- Genial, resulta que estoy loca y oigo voces...Ahora mataré a gente indiscriminadamente e ingresaré en Azkaban con el nombre de Hermione Lestrange. Perfecto.- Dramatizó.

- No estás loca Herms, pero sería interesante verte tras las rejas con el uniforme de la prisión. Muy sexy, sin duda.- La voz volvió a hablar, juguetona. Y ahora Hermione sí que se incorporó y busco su procedencia. Nadie.

- ¿...Hola?- Preguntó temerosa mientras buscaba su varita.

- Hola. Estoy arriba.- Hermione miró hacia el cielo y vio a Ginny subida en su barredora con una sonrisa divertida, el pelo todavía húmedo y los ojos brillantes.

Ginny descendió con delicadeza y se acercó a Hermione. Mientras volaba había estado pensado en lo que le diría. Había intentado formar un bonito discurso pero no dio resultado. Al fin y al cabo ella era de decir las cosas sin mucho rodeo. Así que sin más preámbulo se sentó delante de su castaña amiga que todavía no salía de su asombro.

- Tenemos que hablar Herms. Sé lo que ha pasado en el baño, no soy tonta y tampoco estoy ciega. Por eso estoy aquí.- Directa al grano. Hermione sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía nauseas.- Quería decirte que...- Tanto ginny como Hermione contuvieron el aire mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ginny porque se la estaba jugando y Hermione porque estaba a punto de perder a su amiga del alma.-...siento lo mismo.

Silencio.

Ojos cerrados de una. Boca abierta de otra. Corazones al mismo ritmo y mariposas por doquier.

Más silencio.

- Perdona...¿Qué...?- Casi escupió de la impresión. Ginny aun no abría los ojos.

- Que...¿Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado?- Aclaró Ginny con la garganta seca pero con determinación en su mirada. Ya está. Lo había dicho. Más clara no podía haber sido. Sólo esperaba que la bofetada fuera débil.

Hermione seguía asombrada. La primera vez sus oídos se habían medio taponado y sólo había podido leerle los labios a su amiga. Pero no estaba segura de haber entendido hasta que ésta esclareció la frase.

- Oh...Ginevra Molly Weasley...- Ya está. La había cagado del todo, si Hermione la llamaba así es que estaba acabada.-Yo no te quiero...- Dios santo, no debería haber escuchado a su madre, no debería haber cometido...- Yo te amo.- ...un error tan grande... _Espera, ¿qué ha dicho?_

- ¿Como dices?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Que te amo, Gin.- Repitió Hermione ruborizada pero con una sonrisa radiante. Y ahora era Ginny quien estaba boquiabierta. No respondió. Sólo se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione y buscó ansiosamente sus labios para devorarlos como solo un León sabía hacerlo.

Rodaron de un lado a otro y acabaron cerca de la barredora de Ginny. La escoba la estaba molestando y levantó la mirada para ver dónde la dejaba y así no tener que buscarla más tarde.

Al principio no se fijó bien, pero cuando volvió a pasar la vista por el mismo sitio, vio cómo unos ojos la miraban fijamente. Tanto ella como el ser chillaron asustados. Hermione, que no se esperaba eso, se giró sorprendida.

- ¡UN GNOMO!

- ¡UNA HUMANA!

- ¡AH!

Lo último que se escucho fueron las incontenibles carcajadas de Hermione que no había podido controlar después de presenciar esa escena.

* * *

- Molly, amor. ¿No te parece que Hermione y Ginny están más _juntas_ que de costumbre? Además he oído a Ronald quejarse de que tanto a él como a Harry les ignoran. Y de que por las noches han escuchado risitas y ruidos raros.

- Arthur querido, no sé de qué estás hablando. Yo las veo tan bien como siempre.

- Hmmm, puede ser.

* * *

**Terminado. Esto se estaba escribiendo solo. Jajajaja**

**¡Reviews, lecturas, favs, followers! **

**Saludos, Char.**


End file.
